Two Families, One Little Boy
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Things are going well for Peter and Olivia till Fauxlivia shows up unexpectedly asking Olivia for help, she's under attack and her unborn son is in danger. Will Olivia help and if she does, can the little boy help or destroy what she has? AU


Two Families, One Little Boy

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did but doesn't everyone?

* * *

Olivia couldn't help but wonder when the shoe would fall, when everything would come crashing down and the bliss would stop. It was July 2011 and it had been four months since she and Peter had gone on their first date.

Seven months since her return.

Six months since she found out the truth.

Five months since they began to fight.

Four months since they resolved their issues and went on a date.

Three months since they learned the truth of betrayal...her alternate was pregnant with Peter's child.

Two months since Peter made it clear that he would hold no claim on the child and said he was staying with her in the world they were in till he died.

One month since they made love for the first time.

One week since he said 'I love you' to her face.

One day since she said 'I love you' to his face.

One hour since she woke up to Peter making her breakfast.

* * *

"Eggs, scrambled or over easy?" Peter looked at her as she entered the kitchen with her tablet and coffee...intent on writing a report from their case the day before. "Or not?"

She smiled and sat at the table, "surprise me, I have to send this to Broyles within two hours so I need to finish." Olivia began working on the tablet and Peter chuckled, beginning to make breakfast.

He set the plate beside her tablet and leaned down, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she looked at him, "but I'd love you even more if you let me finish."

He chuckled and leaned down, stealing a kiss and a smile as she could never not smile when he kissed her. "I'm gonna go catch a shower, you finish and we'll head off to the lab after."

She nodded and began to eat as she finished her report, Peter headed off to the shower.

* * *

Olivia's phone rang and she touched her ear where her Bluetooth was. "Dunham?"

_"Its me...please Olivia I need your help." _Olivia dropped her fork and looked up, _"I crossed over and I need help...please."_

Her alternate was calling her, "why?"

_"Walternate...he's going to kill me and take...please I need help."_

"Take your child you mean? We got word, we know you're pregnant...Peter knows."

She heard a quieted sob, _"I'm in premature labor...I didn't think it would start after the crossover...I thought I could get to Massive Dynamic. Olivia I understand if you hate me and I deserve it but my child, he needs help. Please, for my son...I just need to know Walternate can't get to him."_

"Where are you?"

"_Looks like, I see a sign for...Cutler Park by Kendrick's Pond." _She groaned and Olivia knew the labor had begun, she'd been with Rachel during Ella's delivery.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

_"I don't know, nine to ten minutes apart."_

Olivia knew despite the past and everything that occurred, she had to help her alternate. "I need to go, I will be there as soon as possible and Olivia..."

_"Yeah?"_

"You're gonna be fine." She used Charlie's phrase because she knew it would be familiar.

_"I don't think so but thank you anyways."_

* * *

Olivia hung up and walked to the bedroom, grabbing the nearest thing as she called Massive Dynamic. "Nina its Olivia."

_"What can I do for you?"_

Olivia pulled on jeans and a shirt, "I need a Arrow Medivac to Cutler Park immediately, I need Dr. Puller onboard as well."

"_I wasn't aware you were pregnant."_

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not by she is...I just got a call and I know the sounds of labor, she's in labor after crossing over and its premature. She's also saying 'Walternate' instead of 'The Secretary' so I know she's in danger from him. We have to get to the baby before his shapeshifters do so send the Medivac."

"_Of course, what are you going to tell Peter?"_

"Let me handle that, just get the Arrow in the air." She hung up and took a breathe, Massive Dynamic's Arrow Flight Series were the fastest of their kind. Their helicopters took a third of the required time and their jets cut the journey in half.

* * *

Peter came out of the bathroom to see her rushing around, collecting a few towels and water bottles as well as her knife. Throwing it in the bag, she looked at him.

"Get dressed, we have to leave in five minutes." She checked her gun and clipped it on.

"What's going on?"

Olivia looked at him, "your biological father..." she took a breath, "my alternate just crossed over and her tone and the fact she sounds extremely scared tells me that he was after her...she went into labor after the crossing and if the shapeshifters get to the baby before we do...just get dressed."

She finished and touched her Bluetooth as the phone rang again, "Dunham?"

"_Medivac is in the air, Olivia they'll touch down in little over an hour if everything goes well. What is the progress?"_

"I don't know, I'm about ready to leave. I have to go, I'm getting another call and its probably her." She hung up and noticed Peter holding her phone, he shut off the Bluetooth and hit speaker as Olivia answered. "Dunham?"

"_Olivia," _her alternate groaned in pain, silence came for a second. _"I need you to hurry, I've managed to kill one shapeshifter...they're after him. Please...please hurry."_

The sound of her voice even made Peter worried, Olivia was the one who spoke. "Why are they after him, the baby...there has to be a reason other then he is Peter's son."

"_He's got Cortexiphan, its bound to the DNA like another gene. I think the injections they gave me weren't vitamins. Walternate called him the future, molding him to take control of the machine but also teaching him to cross over at will like you. He's the ultimate weapon against destroying your world...but its a madman's quest._

"_I can't do that to him, I'd rather him be raised in a foreign world with strangers then to grow up to destroy an entire universe. I want him to be like his father...not his grandfather, I want him to care not destroy, to love not hate. Please hurry, please...just save him, don't worry about me...just save my son."_ The sound of yells were heard and then gunshots, _"no...you're not getting him, go to hell!"_

Olivia hung up and looked at Peter, he nodded and grabbed the bags, heading out.

* * *

The drive was fast as they had the sirens on, Peter drove as he was the more unsafe-faster driver. They arrived at Cutler Park and Olivia realized that her alternate had to be near a phone as she had made calls. Finding a map she found two phones near Kendrick's Park.

"One of these two, she's more likely to be at this one as it has cover where the other is wide space." Olivia looked around, "its that way."

They walked the distance and finally heard groans, both found Fauxlivia on the ground by a tree going through a contraction. Olivia bent down next to her as did Peter, he immediately ran a portable scanner over her belly and lower abdomen.

"Baby is completely effaced and low, cervix is dilated to five centimeters...we have enough time to get her to Massive Dynamic."

Olivia looked at her watch, "Medivac will be here in forty minutes."

Fauxlivia looked at them, "there's two more...I wounded two and killed one. They'll find us eventually, they've been tracking me since I cross over...I was at the other end when I crossed and I have made my way here." She looked at Olivia, "he'll do anything to get him...anything at all, even killing an entire city."

Peter's phone rang and he looked at it, finding it was Walter. "Its Walter," he stood and walked a few feet away. "Not now Walter...no I will call you when I can, Walter I can't talk right now, Olivia and I are in a life and death situation. Yes I'll call when I can." He hung up and walked back over, he bent down and looked at the scanner.

* * *

Olivia put a hand on her alternate's arm, "think of something else, it helped my sister."

"Mine too." She groaned and found Olivia's hand, squeezing it.

Olivia nodded, "good...Frank, how's Frank?"

The contraction passed and she shook her head, "as soon as he found out he left...he had proposed hours before and I accepted. I haven't seen him since...makes sense since I've been monitored closely by Walternate. The only people I see are Mom, Lincoln and Charlie...Lincoln created the device for me...I told him what was happening and he didn't ask questions, just created it."

Olivia smiled, "he always was in love with you."

"Yeah," she looked at Olivia, "still is mad about you shoving him in the bathroom and Charlie hasn't quit going on about you bashing that bottle over his head."

Peter watched the interaction between the two, as if everything that had happened hadn't...they seemed like twin sisters sharing stories after being apart for months.

"Hopefully they'll understand."

"They always did...Charlie told me 'I knew it wasn't you' but only after I told them everything. Lincoln didn't figure it out till the Candyman Case...he said you spouted off science."

Olivia nodded, "I had a similar case over here...I used it as reference." She chuckled, "my team would be looking at me as if I was crazy if I said it here."

"Yeah I know," she looked at both of them, "I'm sorry...I realize now how much damage I did not only to you both but to myself. I don't deserve your help but you're helping me anyways, I deserve to be shot on sight."

Olivia looked at Peter and he looked at Fauxlivia, "its in the past...we can't undo it, best thing is to move forward."

She nodded, "yeah...there's only forward."

"Only one person deserves to be shot on sight and it isn't you." Olivia squeezed her hand.

"Couldn't agree more...I just didn't have the time or I'd have done it before I left."

* * *

The conversation changed several times as the forty minutes wore on, however were interrupted by regular contractions that were seven minutes apart.

"I can only allow one of you," Puller looked at them, "we need room."

"I'll go." Olivia looked at Peter, "I'll meet you at Massive Dynamic."

He nodded and headed towards the SUV, Olivia climbed on and held her alternate's hand. She was trying to breathe through contractions.

"This kid is coming fast, you said when you found her she was five centimeters...she's seven now." Puller looked at them, "we'll make it but barely...what do I call you to avoid confusion?"

"Dunham, that's what most people call me."

Puller looked at the scan, "alright Dunham, I want you to tell me exactly what's you've done since a day before the cross over...exactly. The finest details could help your baby or hurt it."

* * *

She launched into her story and Olivia listened, she occasionally stopped to have a contractions which were getting closer. Puller was trying to monitor her and also keep her focused, which wasn't easy because Fauxlivia was worried about her son.

"Olivia," Olivia looked at her alternate, "Olivia look at me...he's safe, he's safe here. Don't worry about the shapeshifters...we'll take care of them. What matters is your son, you need to focus on him. Trust me...I'm you."

"I should have the first time, I'm sorry."

"Heart rate is dropping."

Fauxlivia looked at her, "tell Peter...tell him I'm sorry and to find our son a good home if he won't take him."

Seconds later they were trying to save her, Olivia was doing chest compressions but Puller was readying a surgical kit. "Olivia I need your help, take these scissors and cut her shirt...she's dead. The stress and crossing over was too much, we have to remove the baby."

Olivia tried a second time and the heart rate came back, "she's coming back," the medic looked at Olivia and nodded.

* * *

They arrived at Massive Dynamic finally but Fauxlivia was still unconscious, she was in full labor and the only safe procedure was c-section and she was taken in.

Olivia waited with Nina when Puller and another doctor, the surgeon, walked out. Puller had the baby in a bassinette.

"How is she?"

"Stable for now, they're finishing up while we take him to an empty room...you're welcome to go with him."

* * *

Olivia watched as they set the newborn baby in an empty room, she touched his tiny head and for some reason smiled at the sight of dark brown hair...Peter's hair, as well as his nose. Deep down she knew that this baby would be put up for adoption and his mother locked away for all time but she also knew that he was a part of Peter and a glimpse of her future...when she gave birth to Peter's children.

The newborn move his tiny arms and found her finger, curling his tiny hand around her forefinger. His eyes opened and she found blue eyes, their color exactly like Peter's.

Nina entered and looked at her, her smile disappeared at Nina's face. "She didn't make it...the stress, surgery and crossing over...her body couldn't take the toll. It was called two minutes ago...she didn't regain consciousness either."

Olivia looked at the baby, "all he has left is Peter."

"I doubt Peter would accept him, he already told you he would never accept the child."

She shook her head, "let him decide after he meets him."

* * *

Peter arrived an hour later and found Olivia feeding the baby, Nina was talking to a doctor nearby. "Hey."

"Hey."

He stood by the door, "so how'd it go?"

Olivia eyed him and shook her head, "she didn't make it...the baby is fine though, perfectly healthy." She chuckled and looked down, "and eats like Walter." She walked over and he backed up. "Peter he won't bite, just look at him...he's all you."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

She put the baby down and walked over, "tough...come meet your son." She took his hand and pulled him over, she watched Peter's expression change at the sight of the baby moving in his sleep. "He's beautiful, he's sleeping right now but when he wakes up you'll see blue eyes, your hair and nose...he's all you."

Peter started to reach out but shook his head, "no Olivia...he's just a reminder, one I swore I didn't want. I told you I wouldn't claim him and I'm not going to. If she's dead, put him up for adoption."

"Peter...I love you and I trust you but that promise was made when she was still on the other side and still alive. She's gone and he can't go back, he needs you and I'll adopt him if you give up your parental rights because I love him already...too much to let go." She shook her head, "you want me...he comes with me."

Peter saw she wasn't kidding and looked back at the baby, he was sleeping quietly and contently obvious to what was going on. Reaching out he touched the baby's tiny hand, his hand closing around his finger.

One gesture and he was lost, Peter understood why Olivia wasn't giving him up. Genetically she and her twin were the same except for her mutated DNA due to Cortexiphan, so that made the little boy hers too. He was so innocent and perfect, Peter couldn't let him go...couldn't give him up because at that moment he had a son who needed him.

Reaching down, he gently lifted the baby out of the bassinette and held him, the movement shook him awake and blue eyes stared back at him. "Hi there, I'm...I'm your father, you'll need a name, we'll let Olivia take care of that as she will choose something appropriate."

"I already have," she looked at him, "if you approve. Joshua Charlie Bishop...after my father and Charlie."

Peter looked at the baby, "Joshua...what do you think hmm? Are you a Josh?"

The baby merely blinked and Peter nodded, Olivia smiled. "Well welcome to the world Joshua?"

* * *

Two Months Later-Harvard

Peter was measuring something for Walter as they did an experiment when the baby monitor went off. "Peter you must get your son," Walter looked at him, "he could be hurting."

"Who's hurting?" Olivia walked in and Peter nodded to the baby monitor, Joshua's cries were heard. "Oh I have him."

She walked to the office and bend down by the playpen, picking up the baby. Joshua's cries became quiet and she smiled.

"See, I have you...see its me, I have you." She kissed his head and walked out of the office with Josh and smiled at Peter. "See there's Daddy." She pointed to Peter, who smiled and turned to both Josh and Olivia.

"Hey there, what's the matter?"

"Say I just want to be held."

Peter chuckled and looked at the two month old. "Well you are being held. Mommy has you while Daddy works with Grandpa"

"Peter..."

"One moment Walter?" He turned back to Olivia and Josh. "Mommy will feed you while Daddy finishes and then we'll go for that walk I told you about."

* * *

Olivia smiled as Peter spoke to the little boy who had become their son. Taking him home after two days had been a question of could they do it or would Josh be to much a reminder of that time the year before. Their relationship was only four months old, and while four months was a long time in their world, throwing in a newborn that was the product of that betrayal made them aware things could change instantly.

The little boy hadn't let them sleep much but he did give them a more stable relationship, one where they knew the wanted to make it work for them and Josh. Peter loved being a father and while it had taken her leaving the house for an entire day to get Peter to accept Josh entirely, she knew he'd move heaven and earth to make their son happy.

Now six months after starting a relationship and two months of having a baby, life was great.

Peter watched Olivia walk around the lab as she fed Josh and he couldn't help but remember six weeks before when Josh was two weeks old and Olivia had left them to go to a day long mini retreat for department leaders as Broyles refused to go so she went instead.

He hadn't done a lot of parenting of Josh and let Olivia handle it but mainly because he was still unable to accept the newborn as his son. He knew Olivia wanted him and loved him as if she had been the one to carry him and give birth, she was his mother and if anyone asked if she had kids she would admit having a son who was two weeks old.

Olivia had left after giving him the basics but nothing more saying it was time he bonded with his son and learn to care for him.

**

* * *

**

Peter looked at Josh as the newborn laid asleep, the little boy was all him like Olivia had said.

**He returned to the kitchen to make himself breakfast when he heard the cry, Peter walked to the bedroom and picked up Josh.**

**After two hours Peter became frustrated at his son because no matter what he did the baby wouldn't stop crying.**

**He put Josh down and starred at the crying baby. "What do you want? I have tried to feed you, changed you and held you...Josh I am sorry but I'm not your mother."**

**He sighed and laid down the bed bedside Josh and looked at the newborn. Peter reached over and tried to dry his tears but found the baby was on fire.**

**"Oh God," he picked Josh and held him close. Going to the kitchen, Peter looked through the cabinet till he had the thermometer and took the baby's temperature only to find it was dangerously high at 102.7. Peter knew that a high fever was dangerous for a two week old and was unable to contact Olivia unless he went through Broyles so he immediately called the man who said he'd reach Olivia personally. After that he called Josh's pediatrician at Massive dynamic who instructed him to take Josh to the ER.**

* * *

**Arriving at the ER he was able to get in ahead of everyone that wasn't at risk of death and was left waiting for the doctor. Josh was finally quiet but clearly in pain from the high fever.**

**Peter watched as the nurse took vitals and although he knew everything from working with Walter he still questioned the poor woman.**

**"Alright, someone will be in shortly to draw blood, the doctor will be in momentarily to talk to you because your son has priority."**

**Peter picked up Josh and held him, wanting nothing more then to take his pain away. He finally realized that Josh was his son and he needed him when Olivia couldn't be there. Looking down at the baby boy he knew without a doubt that he'd do anything for him even if it meant crossing to the other side.**

**"Daddy is here Josh and he's not going anywhere." Peter kissed his head and rocked him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there before, if you need me I will be here from now on...no matter what it is."**

* * *

**The doctor came in and Peter let him see Josh. "Was his temperature sudden or has it been gradually rising?"**

**"His mother has been taking care of him since he was born but she had some work and left him with me. I brought him in after speaking with the pediatrician."**

**"Can you reach his mother?"**

**"She's at an FBI retreat at the moment, the boss is doing his best to get a hold of her."**

**After an exam the doctor nodded and looked at Peter, "the good news is that it's just an ear infection. We'll give him something for inflammation and some antibiotics and that should help. You can take him home tonight and follow up with the pediatrician."**

**Peter could honestly say he was happy to hear it was a simple ear infection, he picked up Josh and held him. "Don't scare Daddy like that again."**

**The doctor chuckled, "that's his job, I'll go take care of the paperwork and we'll get you two out of here and you'll be home before Mom is."**

* * *

**Olivia arrived home to find Peter rocking Josh as he walked around the apartment. She smiled and walked over to them.**

**"How is he?"**

**"Fever is finally down, did Broyles get a hold of you?"**

**She nodded and smiled, "so...feel any different from this morning?"**

**"I'd do anything for him, this morning I don't know if I would have but now...I think I just needed a wake up call and today was it." He looked down at Josh and smiled, "I just wanted to be in his place, to stop the pain."**

**Olivia chuckled and kissed him, "welcome to fatherhood...a real father would rather suffer in his child's place."**

* * *

Peter let Olivia feed Josh while he finished with Walter because he wanted to take a walk with Olivia during her lunch break and they planned a walk with Josh.

They walk along the Charles River after having lunch at a small cafe, Josh sleeps in Olivia's arms contently and all Peter can do is enjoy the quiet moments of the fall day with the woman beside him and their son.

* * *

Four Months Later-Dunham-Bishop Apartment

Peter woke to the sound of his phone, he opened his eyes and found Olivia's hair in his face, he gently pushed it away and moved onto his elbow to reach over her for the phone. Kissing her shoulder, he gave a soft chuckle at the fact she wore his MIT shirt almost every night they weren't divesting themselves of clothes or it wasn't being washed.

Pulling the phone from the nightstand he found it was Walter, he laid down on his back before answering. "It's early morning Walter, what do you need?"

_"Peter I am lost."_

Closing his eyes and pinching his nose, Peter groaned. "Where are you?"

_"New Haven, Connecticut...Cody's Diner. I was trying to find another subject to check on him."_

Peter shook his head, "alright, I will be there soon and we'll go together. If Olivia shoots me for waking her up you'll pay the medical bill." He hung up and turned his head to find Olivia on her side looking at him sleepily. "Walter is in New Haven...he was tracking another trial subject, I have to go. Can you do me a favor and head to the house and make sure its not a mess."

She nodded and yawned, "after I wake up."

Peter leaned over her and smiled down at her, "sleep as long as our son lets you." He took her hand and kissed the diamond ring on it. "I will be back soon, I promise."

* * *

After getting dressed and making coffee, Peter checked on the now six month old who was awake and apparently chewing on his stuffed elephant. He was wearing his onesie that Broyles had given him...Peter never could not laugh when he saw it.

MY MOTHER CARRIES A GUN

MY FATHER IS OUT OF THIS WORLD

MY GRANDFATHER IS A MAD SCIENTIST

MY OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS ARE FBI AGENTS

TAKE AND YOU RISK YOUR LIFE

Looking down at his son, Peter touched his tiny head and leaned down, kissing him. "Daddy has to go get Grandpa, he got lost...you and Mommy will see us later. I love you baby boy." He smiled, find himself lost in olive eyes...the blue had changed to olive green...surprisingly the color of Olivia's eyes not Josh's biological mother's jade green. The color made him get lost in his son's eyes like he did Olivia's.

He walked over to his nightstand and picked up his keys, phone and Bluetooth, Olivia had gotten him hooked on the thing surprisingly. After doing so he leaned across the bed and kissed Olivia's head.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too." She snuggled back into the covers as Peter pulled them over her, "is he awake?"

Peter chuckled, "and content, he's fine...you'll know when he needs something." He brushed her blond hair back, "get some sleep, you have work ahead as I'm sure the house is a mess. I may end up taking Walter shopping after this as Christmas is in a week."

"Hmm, enjoy that."

Peter shook his head and smiled, wanting nothing more then to crawl back in bed with the love of his life but he had to go get his insane father out of another situation. He decided to just get out of the house, after kissing his son's head one more time he did so.

* * *

Olivia woke later around nine and heard her son's babbling, he'd been found repeating mostly 'mamama' and 'dadada' to them and seemed to have learned to associate 'mamama' with her and 'dadada' with Peter.

"How's my baby boy this morning?" She looked at Josh as she pulled him out of the crib, "defiantly in need of a change and a bath before we head over to the house." She kissed his head and smiled, "how about some apples for breakfast...hmm, Daddy bought some fresh apples yesterday."

Olivia walked past the mantel and smiled, on it was a picture of her, Peter and Josh. As far as legalities went, she was Josh's legal mother and Massive Dynamics backed up her claim with DNA evidence, the court said nothing when Broyles threw in a classified claim on the in depth information and signed off.

After giving her son a bath and feeding him, Olivia got herself ready to go over to the house. Josh was crawling finally and she would also be cleaning so she opted for jeans and a shirt that could get messy.

Placing Josh in jeans and a shirt that Astrid had given him, Olivia put his socks and shoes on as she reread the shirt.

FBI OWNED

FBI RAISED

FUTURE?

FBI DUH!

Everyone they knew at the FBI had given Josh something with the word FBI on it, Amy Jessup had a mini FBI jacket made for him and he wore it when at the FBI.

* * *

The house was not as bad as Peter expected but it needed to be cleaned, Olivia placed Josh in his swing and let him play while she began cleaning the kitchen. Afterwards she went downstairs to straighten the laundry room, Josh on her hip. She knew Peter needed clothes so she headed upstairs after checking on Josh, the baby was asleep. The monitor beside him so she went ahead and headed back downstairs with Peter's laundry.

She heard Walter's voice as she began the washer, talking to Josh.

"You look healthy at your age, your father has been taking care of you it seems."

* * *

Olivia headed upstairs with a smile on her face, "Walter...Peter I didn't think you'd be back this soon," she rounded the corner and stopped at seeing Walternate and two soldiers. Her face dropped and he stood to look at her...I guess he was trying to guess if she was his Olivia or not.

"Agent Dunham?"

Olivia looked at him, "get the hell away from my son."

He nodded, "I see, you are the Olivia Dunham from this side. No matter, kill her."

Josh chose that moment to cry and Olivia tried to get to him but a soldier grabbed her, she fought him and turned to find Walternate about ready to grab Josh but was stopped by an invisible wall...a forcefield protecting him.

"Mommy's here baby boy," she slipped to him and managed to get past the forcefield, she knew it was due to her Cortexiphan as she was immune to all abilities. Picking him up she held him close.

Josh's cries calmed but the forcefield held, he curled into Olivia and babbled his usual with her. "Mamama."

"Yes Mommy is here." She looked at Walternate, "you're not taking him and at the moment you can't get to him."

* * *

Walternate looked at the soldier and they fired a weapon, it bounced off the forcefield and hit the wall. "This is more than I had hoped, know this Miss Dunham, the moment I get a hold of my grandson you will die just like his mother did or is she still alive."

"She came to me for help and I made a promise to take care of her son...he's now my son legally and genetically as far as this world is concerned." She touched her Bluetooth, "call Peter."

Peter's voice was soon heard, _"we're on our way."_

"Good because he's here for Josh."

_"Who?"_

"Who do you think." She stared at Walternate, "your biological father."

She heard the car's engine accelerate quickly, _"you tell that bastard that if I see him he's dead so to go back where he came from if he wants to live." _He hung up at that and Olivia looked at the man before her.

"Peter wanted me to let you know if you want to live, go back to your universe...he's already geared to murder you and I won't stop him."

* * *

Walternate looked at her, "it does not matter, I did not come for Peter...I came for my grandson and he's more than what I expected. He will heal the world, one life for many is enough."

Olivia held Josh to her and he whimpered, she kissed his head. "Daddy will be here soon, I promise baby boy...Daddy will take care of the bad man."

Walternate eyed her in disgust, "you are to weak to be with my son, I do not see what he sees in you. If any Olivia Dunham belonged with my son, it was my grandson's mother...her only mistake was thinking I was going to kill her."

"You were though."

* * *

The front door flew open and Olivia watched as Peter came in with a gun, shooting the two soldiers that appeared to be shapeshifters before pointing it at Walternate. He turned slowly and Peter's eyes were ravenous for vengeance for what the man had done.

"You made a mistake coming after my son and attacking Olivia, you should have known I would protect them with my life."

"Your son will heal our world."

"Over my dead body and that of his mother's."

Walternate nodded, "his mother is dead apparently."

"No, his mother is standing behind you holding him...Olivia is the only mother he knows, the only mother who loves him...she cared for a child that wasn't hers till his father grew some sense. Legally and genetically she is his mother and you'd be wrong to think other wise. I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully because you are my biological father but if you don't walk out that door within five seconds I will kill you. You aren't to come back either, you aren't to touch my son and if you so much as think of harming Olivia I'll kill you without hesitation."

"I am not leaving without my grandson and you won't kill me Peter."

"Never doubt my abilities." He pulled the trigger and the bullet entered the man's temple, apparently logging in the brain because there was no exit point, causing him to fall to the floor dead. Peter stepped around the body and walked over to Olivia, pulling her and Josh to him. "Thank God you're alright."

"Josh protected us both, he has some type of forcefield, I'm immune due to my Cortexiphan but everyone else including bullets weren't."

Peter looked at Josh, "did you protect Mommy?" He took him and smiled, "I'm proud of you, so very proud of you." He sighed and looked into the boy's olive green eyes, "I love you baby boy."

* * *

Broyles came by with a team and took the bodies away, leaving the family to recovery. Walter asked if Peter was upset with having to kill his father and Peter's answer was simple.

"He's not my father Walter, you are and the man hurt Olivia and attempted to take our son away, there was no hesitation and no remorse...not this time."

Olivia felt as if the war would come to a close with Walternate's death but that was only to be seen in the future.

* * *

Seven Years Later-Bishop Residence

The days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. Before long the baby boy that had been the very weapon for a war long past was seven and had his first real assignment for school: his family tree.

"Mommy do I have any aunts?" Josh looked at his mother as she was reading a book to his four year old sister Olive.

Olivia nodded, "you have two, your Aunt Rachel who has Ella and your Aunt Olive, she died before you were born."

"Do I have any uncles?" Josh looked at her and Olivia shook her head, "what about grandpas and grandmas?"

"You have two grandpas and three grandmas, you have my mommy and daddy named Marilyn and Joshua Dunham and you have daddy's mommies and daddy."

Josh looked at her strangely, "he has two mommies?"

Olivia nodded and looked at Peter as he entered the room, "Josh wants to know about our family and I was just explaining to him about how you have two mommies and a daddy."

Peter sat down and pulled his son into his lap, "there's Grandpa, you know him but I had a mother before I was seven but she gave me up to my mother, your Grandma Elizabeth and that's how I have two mommies."

"I have a big family," he looked at Olivia, "what was Aunt Olive like?"

She smiled, "she was a lot like me, trust me on that...we were twins."

"I want a twin."

* * *

Peter and Olivia both laughed, Peter looked at his son and smiled. "I don't want you to have a twin, you're the only one like you and its better that way."

"Okay Daddy," the green eyed brunette looked at him, "can you help me with my family tree, we have to find pictures of all of my family."

Peter sighed and bent down, "well my first mother we don't have pictures off and we don't have any of Aunt Olive but I think we could draw some. Let's see what we have here."

Olivia watched as her son and husband got to work with the family tree, she continued to read the Cat in the Hat to her daughter, who was named after the woman who gave her son to her.

* * *

In the end, the shoe never dropped because it was how it was supposed to be and the bliss never stopped but kept rolling in instead.

Eight years since all hell broke loose.

Seven years since Joshua Charlie Bishop entered their lives.

Six years since she became Special Agent Olivia Dunham-Bishop.

Five years since they found out they were pregnant.

Four years since Olive Elizabeth Bishop entered the world.

Three years since the worlds began to heal.

Two years since she gave birth to Dunham Robert Bishop.

One year since she took over Fringe Division.

One month since she found out she was expecting again.

One week since finding out it was another girl.

One day since Peter looked at her and told her he was grateful she had demanded he accept Josh as his son...because he wouldn't trade them for the world...that had been proven already.

One hour since they accepted that Walternate would never be part of the family but Peter's mother and the other Olivia would...after all, she had given Josh to them and would always be present...better to be an aunt than a dark shadow of betrayal.

* * *

A/N: Cute for an AU...I wrote it before 6B


End file.
